warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Techno Legion
I think your warcry should be "For the Emperor and for the Omnissiah." Whut's the Omnisiah or whutever you wrote there? TardirProductions 14:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The Omnissiah is the Adeptus Mechanicus machine god. He's more or less the Adeptus Emperor. More or less, if he's part of the Adeptus Mechanicus, its highly unlikely his war cry wouldn't have something to do with the Omnissiah. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, as I was saying before on the Knights of Wrath talk page, the Techno legion would not incorperate Techpriests. A Space Marine Chapter is for Astartes only. normal humans that are invovled with the Chapter are Chapter Serfs. No way the Mechanicus would send high ranking Techpriests to serve as Chapter Serfs. Supahbadmarine 17:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I smell NCF Imposter101 17:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Imposter, could you try not to declare NCF without elaboration. The comments on these Talk pages are supposed to be constructive, not declarations to start a Witch Hunt. Supahbadmarine 17:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well the "We build Titans and dont have any Techpriests" part is very NCF and the Mechanium would not give Space marines the tech to do it. Plus the only normal humans that are tag along with the chapter are serfs Imposter101 18:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The Techno Legion co-operates with the Adeptus Mechanicus very often, and they are one of the Mechanicus' most trusted Chapters. TardirProductions 18:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) They still cant build titans! (Imposter 101 slams a axe into the computer screen) THEY CANT BUILD TITANS! Imposter101 18:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Tardir, Tardir, Tardir... where do I begin... (oh and imposter you don't need to be insulting *tsk*, *tsk*)... Well first of all, as my colleagues have stated an Astartes Chapter is not capable of constructing a Titan. This is for several reasons: #Resources: The resources required to build a Titan are immense. Even something 'as small' as a Warhound Titan is massive and would require huge amounts of materials to construct it. #Time: As well as not having the resources, a Chapter would not have the time to construct such a vehicle. Titans can take hundreds to thousands of years to construct. #Techpriests: Astartes Chapters do not have techpriests. This role is taken up by the Techmarines who care for and repair the vehicles of the Chapter. Techmarines are not trained to build Titans, which brings me over to my next point... #Training: Only Techpriests are given the information on how to build Titans. Hundreds of them are required during the construction of such a mighty vehicle/weapon. And as Chapters don't have Techpriests they wouldn't have the knowledge to construct such vehicles. #The Mechanicum: The Adeptus Mechanicus would not approve of such activites and even attempting to do so would be viewed as heretical So... unless you have your Chapter as being fully incorported into the Mechanicus in a similar way that my chapter the Prophetic Forgiven are a fully a part of the Inquisition, they cannot have access to Titans, let alone be capable of building them. Yours Cal_XD, Esquire. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, the Techno Legion are a part of the Adaptus Mechanicus. TardirProductions 19:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well in that case you will need to explain why, how and when they were made a part of the Adeptus Mechanicus. I have quite a detailed histor on my Prophetic Forgiven which explains how they became a faction of the Inquisition, why it happened and when. Also you will need to clear up their successor chapter. It is very unlikely that they would be descended from the Iron Warriors. And if they were the Mechanicus wouldn't let them near their stuff. However, if you make Iron Hands successors then that would justify their obsession with machines. You should check out the canon Praetors of Orpheus for ideas on having a chapter with an advanced technological understanding. However, I can't find a canon chapter which has a Titan attached to it permanently. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you want, try to check out if there stands somewhere that a Mechanicus Chapter can't have a Reaver. TardirProductions 00:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean. I did find a fanon chapter on Dakka Dakka which were Iron Hands successors , who in effect worshiped an Impereator (or was it a Warlord?) Titan which they were charged with maintaining (under heavy supervision of the Mechanicum). In their fluff the titan is destroyed and the Chapter as a whole is very shaken as they revered the machine with awe. If I find the link I'll post it for ya. If a Chapter is being charged with a seige( or something similar that requires heavy artillery) they may be trusted to use Titan (under Mechanicus supervision). However, although the Titan may count as being part of the Chapter it would probably remain in Mechanicus Colours. You could even make your own Collegia Titanica Legion in order to justify having a Titan within the Chapter. Maybe the Chapter are charged to protect the Forge World on which they are based and to explore new worlds on behalf of the Collegia, providing protection to the exploration fleets. These are just a couple of ideas. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 02:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys. I think I have a comprimise that would make everybody happy. However, it would entail the Techno Legion not being an actual SM Chapter. Please tell me if you are interested Tardir. Supahbadmarine 02:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Im not trying to be insulting Imposter101 11:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ........... TardirProductions 15:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) So, are you interested in listening to my suggestion Tardir? Supahbadmarine 16:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I am listening. TardirProductions 20:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here is what I am thinking. There is a particular Imperial sub-sector with a high concentration of Forgeworlds. These world are absolutely essential to the surrounding sector, as they as they supply all of the nearby Imperial forces. However, the region of space that these Forgeworlds are located in is notoriously unstable and dangerous, With frequent attacks by Xenos and Chaos forces. In order to protect these world a task-force is formed, the Techno Legion. It is formed of Skiitari forces, Titan Legions, Nearby Imperial Guard Regiments and Space Marine Chapters that are friendly with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Out of respect, the Chapter Master of one of the Chapters is given command of the rest of the legion. This way you could have Space Marines in charge of titans, thought they would not construct or pilot them themselves. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 20:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Nothing of that explain their high rate of Tech Marines, but i will do that myself. Anways good idea, but i won't use that Chapter Master thingy, their Chapter Master is the most trusted and expirienced Techmarine evar. TardirProductions 14:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC)